


Begin Again

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bamf!Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions to the Hale Family, Peter is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you kill me, you'll have no one left. Just think about that before you end this." Peter spits with venom lacing his tone, his cocky bravado long since gone.</p><p>Derek tenses up and squares his shoulders. Peter is on the floor bleeding heavily from wounds that Derek had inflicted on him moments before, blood spilling forth like a current that couldn't be stopped. </p><p>"I'm the last one alive aside from you, nephew. We need each other. We can rebuild this foundation and thrive once again." Peter persuades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^_^ It's been a super long time since I've posted oh gosh. This is a Drabble to help me get past my writers block.
> 
>  
> 
> No beta (Sadly I do not have a beta. xD)
> 
>  
> 
> Enough of my rambling, onto the story :)

"If you kill me, you'll have no one left. Just think about that before you end this." Peter spits with venom lacing his tone, his cocky bravado long since gone.

Derek tenses up and squares his shoulders. Peter is on the floor bleeding heavily from wounds that Derek had inflicted on him moments before, blood spilling forth like a current that couldn't be stopped. 

"I'm the last one alive aside from you, nephew. We need each other. We can rebuild this foundation and thrive once again." Peter persuades. 

Derek is left to imagine what that would be like for a moment before his senses snap onto another target.

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, how nice of you to join us." Peter greets from his position on the floorboards. 

Stiles freezes when he catches sight of Peters condition and Derek's murderous look but carefully covers it up as he strolls further into the room. 

"You know he's lying to you, Derek." Stiles locks eyes with Derek.

"You don't need him and you're certainly not alone." Stiles points out.

Derek flicks his gaze away from Stiles' intense stare and continues to watch Peter. He could end this entire thing now, but only if he killed his last remaining family member. It was still a hard task, no matter how crazy the man might be. It was as if Derek would be stripping away his last connection to his life before the fire and he didn't know if he could handle that. 

"You have Scott, you have the pack, you have-" Stiles is cut off by Peter's abrupt laughter.

"Yes, a ragtag team of teenagers who end up in more trouble than Derek himself. That's exactly what he needs." Peter spits out.

Stiles can tell that Peter is getting uneasy. The former alphas cool bravado seems to be melting away to something that could easily be described as worry. As fear. Peter's worried that Derek will realize he doesn't need him. Stiles does a double take at the realization.

Stiles walks slowly to Derek's side, cautiously in case he might be startled. He reaches put and convinces Derek to drop his claws. 

"You don't have to do this," Stiles whispers.

Derek searches Stiles' eyes, for what he doesn't know, but he must find it cause the next moment Derek is relaxing his shoulders and walking out of the old house. Leaving the last key to his past in Stiles' hands. Peter laughs.

"Well, that was slightly anticlimactic. Yes, leave me with the human who can't even save his own friends if given the chance."

Stiles rounds his shoulders as Peter struggles to get up while holding onto the deep scratches in his side, but before he can Stiles paces forward and kicks him back to the ground. He reaches behind himself and pulls a small pistol from the waistband of his jeans, he trains the chamber on Peter Hale's forehead.

Peter scoffs. "Please, the only one you're fooling is yourself. I know you won't shoot me and you know you won't either."

There's a click as Stiles switches the safety off.

"This is for Lydia. This is for Scott. This is for Derek. This is for my pack." Stiles says with conviction.

Peter's eyebrows twitch momentarily before smoothing back out, a look of resignation paints his features.

 

"Well look at Little Red, finally becoming the Big Bad Wolf." Peter spits out.

 

Derek is running through the preserve, trying desperately to escape his memories when the bang of a gunshot catches him off guard and he falls to the leaf covered ground. He spares a glance back towards the direction of the house but quickly looks away and begins running again.

 

It's time to begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have more drabbles coming soon. (That I wrote while I was sick) :D


End file.
